1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage containers and more particularly pertains to a new storage mantel for storing video and audio media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,297; U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,077; U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,542; U.S. Pat. No. 544,138; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 244,137; PCT Patent No. WO 86/01930 (Inventor: Frodelius); and PCT Patent No. WO 97/00635 (Inventor: Schneidermesser).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new storage mantel. The inventive device includes a mantel that is adapted for mounting over an open face of a fireplace. The mantel has a top side, a bottom side, and first and second lateral sides. The top and bottom sides and the first and second lateral sides define a front opening into the mantel. A door closes the front opening of the mantel. The mantel has spaced apart first and second divider walls extending between the top side and bottom side thereof and positioned between the first and second lateral sides. The first and second divider walls are substantially perpendicular to the bottom side of the mantel. A first storage compartment is defined between the first lateral side of the mantel and the first divider wall. A second storage compartment is defined between the first divider wall and the second divider wall. A third storage compartment is defined between the second divider wall and the second lateral side of the mantel.
In these respects, the storage mantel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing video and audio media.